Although an oven of this type allows good food preparation, it has the drawback that zones of different temperature exist within its cavity.
In particular, temperature differences even of some tens of degrees can exist within said cavity, which can be particularly inconvenient during food preparation. Such temperature differences can lead, for example, to good surface cooking (or color) of those food parts present in the high temperature zones and less surface cooking of other parts present in those cavity zones in which the temperature is lower. This drawback is particularly important in the preparation of cakes and sweets in general since in such cases those parts of the cake located in the hotter zones of the oven cavity become properly cooked whereas those parts located in the cooler zones remain insufficiently cooked.